Control flows used in extract-transform-load (ETL) programs are composed of tasks that are executed sequentially or in parallel. The process is often run frequently and thus maximum performance is desired. Selecting best sequence of tasks to run can significantly improve performance. The products and custom solutions currently available require user to schedule the order of task execution manually to optimize the performance. This manual process takes a considerable amount of time and the result is not always optimal because the user may not realize the best way to make optimizations. Also, task performance can change with time due to changing data amount, network performance, resources on the computer it executes, etc. Thus, the package execution performance can degrade over time unless the user intervenes to continually make optimizations.